Réveil 100  pourcent Weasley
by Miisa
Summary: Un réveil comme les autres au coeur de la belle et grande famille Weasley.


**Vous vous en doutez, je ne suis toujours pas J. K. Rowling.**

_Voila ce que l'on écrit pour fuir les llusions perdues de_ Balzac.

Réveil 100% Weasley.

-ARTHUUUUUUUR!

Ca, s'était Molly, la mère. C'est une femme incroyable. Très dévouée envers sa famille. Je me suis toujours demandé comment pouvait-elle atteindre une note aussi aigue sur un laps de temps aussi long.  
Pourquoi a t-elle besoin de ses talents de cantatrice de si bon matin me diriez vous? C'est très simple vous répondrais-je. Molly a une horloge. "Moi aussi, et ce n'est pas pour ça que je hurle à 7 heures durant les vacances!" vous entendis-je penser tout haut. Cette horloge voyez vous, ce n'est pas une horloge comme les autres. Dessus, il y a autant d'aiguilles que de membres à leur famille. Et ces charmantes aiguilles se déplacent en fonction de leur propriètaire. Ont peut noter diffèrents points: "Au Terrier" (le charmant nom de leur maison), "En trajet", "A l' école", "En danger", "Au travail" ou encore... "Entrain d' être infidèle"? Mais... L'aiguille de ce cher père de famille Arthur est pointée dessus! Par la barbe de Dumbledore!  
Attendez que je réflèchisse... Arthur a toujours été un père ainsi qu'un mari exemplaire. Le genre de père qui est d'accord avec tout ce que dit sa charmante épouse la voix mélodieuse, et qui, dès qu'elle a le dos tourné, accepte toutes les demandes de ses adorables bambins.  
Alors, lui, entrain de tromper Molly...  
Mais... Depuis quand cette horloge affiche les infidéllitées?  
Oh... J'ai compris! Evidement! Ne voyez vous pas les deux têtes rousses qui se cachent derrière la commode à pattes? Eux, ce sont Fred et George. ou George et Fred. je n'ai jamais su lequel était qui, ou qui tait lequel. Deux gouttes d'eau ses jumeaux! Ou deux gouttes d'hydromel à fou rire si vous voulez mon avis. Toujours à faire des blagues ces deux là! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre! A voir comme Fred rig... non c'est George! Ou peut être Fred... Non c'est surement George, George a un peu moins de tâches de rousseur sur le nez que Fred alors... Passons, à voir comme ils rigolent, je parirais mon petit doigt gauche que ce sont eux qui ont changé l'horloge!

Ohla, Molly fulmine presque autant que le grille pain! Il ne va pas tarder exploser celui là-aaaaaaaaaaaah! Tous aux abriiiiiiiiiis!  
Qu'est ce que je disais? Il a toujours eu un caractère... explosif. Toujours à cracher des petits bouts de tartine carbonisée à la tête des gens! Ca le faisait bien rire! La seule qui arrivait à avoir son pain cuit point avec ce vieux tat de féraille, c'était bien Ginny! Elle est si jolie et intelligente cette petite, qu'elle arriverait faire tourner la tête a un troll des jardins! Ginny, c'est la plus jeune de la famille. Mais j'ai remarqué dès son plus jeune age qu'elle avait hérité de la beautée de sa Mère. Elle a fière allure avec ses longs cheveux flamboyants! Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas fait tourner la tête qu'aux trolls, les garçons sont aussi très receptifs à ces charmes.  
Elle n'a d'ailleurs, pas hérité uniquement de la beauté. Quand elle s'énerve, elle a aussi une voix plutôt perçante. Plutôt oui.

Gyuuuuu! Quel était ce gros bruit dans l'escalier? Décidement ce matin est riche en évênements! Que nous ont donc encore préparé les jumeaux? Ah! A voir leurs mines toutes étonnées, ce n'est pas eux les fautifs! Mais alors... c'est... Ron? Oui c'est lui! Mon Ronron d'amour comme disait l'une de ses conquêtes!  
Lui aussi il a un charme fou! Surtout les martins comme celui là. Les cheveux couleur flamme en bataille, les yeux encore embrummés par le sommeil, le torse nu, dévoillant sans pudeur des muscles parfaitement déssinés, et une ligne de fins poils roux partant de son nombril, soulignant un ventre parfaitement plat, descendant jusque sous un pyjama rose criard avec pour motifs des petits dinausores verts fluorescents.  
La cause du grand bruit c'est ce bas de pyjama un peu trop grand pour Ron.  
Ou plutôt, Ron qui porte un pyjama un peu trop grand pour lui, de telle sorte qu'il trébuche régulièrement dessus.

Et d'habitant encore cette maison, il y a aussi Percy. Percy le grand. Percy le glorieux. Percy le magnifique. Percy le... prétencieux à mort.  
Percy qui est tellement fier de travailler au ministère de la magie qu'il s'en vante jour et nuit.  
Percy qui met des lunettes pour avoir l'air intelligent alors qu'il a une vue parfaite.  
Percy qui se tient parfaitement droit pour marcher dans le but de paraitre imposant sous sa frèle carrure.  
Percy qui... vient de se prendre les pieds dans le tas immonde rose, vert et orange que forme Ron sur le plancher de ce joyeux Terrrier.

Tiens! Voila Arthur! Je pense qu'il était parti faire une promenade matinale dans les champs! Tiens, tiens, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de Molly, elle a l'air d'encore penser qu'il vaguabondait avec une autre femme. Ou un homme allez savoir!  
Ou peutêtre qu'elle hurle juste par ce qu'il a ses botes pleines de boue et qu'il en laisse des grosses trâces par terre.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'en fiche!  
Ron vient vers moi! Oh Ronny! Mon Ronnichou adoré!

-Tiens Croutard, ton bout de frommage pour bien commencer la journée!


End file.
